


learn it the hard way

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: A few years into his acquaintance with the bard, Geralt was surprised to realize that he had never seen Jaskier weep.He cried, of course, in that melodramatic manner of his, after a married lady refused his awkward suit (imagine!) or an audience was not complimentary enough of his newest work.But tonight, in the withering gardens of his family’s estate, Jaskier wasweeping.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	learn it the hard way

A few years into his acquaintance with the bard, Geralt was surprised to realize that he had never seen Jaskier weep. 

He _cried_ , of course, in that melodramatic manner of his, after a married lady refused his awkward suit (imagine!) or an audience was not complimentary _enough_ of his newest work. 

But tonight, in the withering gardens of his family’s estate, Jaskier was _weeping._

When he saw Geralt, Jaskier hurriedly sat up, rubbing the heels of his hands across his eyes. “Miss me that quick?” he asked, his voice choking on the brightness he was trying to force through it. “I know you can’t do anything without me, Geralt, but that doesn’t mean we have to attached at the _hip_.” 

Geralt swallowed. It was an out, he knew, and a kind one. In truth, he was probably the last person who would be able to say what Jaskier needed to hear, but. 

It wasn’t like anyone else in this cold, pretentious house would. 

He walked to sit next to Jaskier on the cold bench, turning his face to the smatter of bright stars in the sky. 

“The first time I fought a griffin, it ripped out half my stomach,” Geralt said. “I had to limp for hours across the Skellige coast to reach the nearest healer, and towards the end, I was crawling.” 

Jaskier swallowed loudly. “Not that I don’t appreciate the story, my friend,” he said, “but I’m not sure I’m in the mood to write up your grand adventures tonight.” 

“The healer refused to even open the door until I began pounding upon it with my coin pouch,” Geralt continued, his voice growing dry as he warmed to the telling. “I threw the entirety of the thing at her feet. I just needed something to keep my viscera within my body. Do you know what she said?” 

“This is a gruesome joke, if that is what you are setting up,” Jaskier muttered. “I’ll bite. What did she say?” 

“She took one look at the spill at her feet and told me to choke on my false coin,” Geralt barked with laughter. “They were groats.” 

At Jaskier’s confused expression, Geralt clarified. 

“The amount of coin at her feet, what she spat upon and kicked in the dirt - it was the pay for two dozen nekkers. It would have fed her family for a month. But she had no use for it. As it was in groats. Woman probably couldn’t have pointed at Velen on a map.” 

“You know, I can see this sort of story being a big hit in Kaer Morhen,” Jaskier said. 

“It is,” Geralt said, “but that’s not my point. My point is that what is worthless to one person, in one situation,” He turned to Jaskier, “may be invaluable to another.” 

Jaskier was staring at him in the moonlight, the tears drying on his cheeks leaving a silver sheen. Geralt’s chest hurt to remember the stiffness of his spine at dinner, the way he had withstood hours of his family’s verbal barbs burrowing into his skin, subtle and sharp and _constant_. 

“I think I can see what you’re getting at,” Jaskier said. And smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)


End file.
